Keeping The Secert
by nyia2827
Summary: Tori has a wonderful life. Being a superhero with a hot girlfriend, awesome family, and dream lifestyle nothing could go wrong. Well at least thats what she thinks. She's gonna find out the hard way that rather your friends and family or complete strangers: some people you can trust and some you just cant. P.S. Lots of supernatural chizz happening in here
1. Dont poke the bear well tiger

Tori Pov)

I gasped as the warm sensation flowed all over my stomach. Jade's tounge slowly slid down from my neck to my breast. I moaned as she took one of my nipples into her warm mouth as she used her other to knead my left one.I used my hands to glide her up my body so our lips could meet. I dont think i could ever get tired of the feel of her soft pink lips against mine. Just as i was about to flip us over I screamed as an instant chill shifted over my lower body.

(Jades Pov)

My smile fought its way onto my face as i heard Tori's sound of pleasure ranging in my ears. I had frozen one of my hands sending an immediate cooling sensation through her entire body as i massage her clit thoroughly.

A quick glance towards the clock told me we had 15 minutes before power training would start. I decided to speed up her orgasm by moving my hand to her nipples as i lowered my tongue to her already overly sensitive clit. As i begin my journey lower crystals formed on my tongue as i used my freeze power to ice another part of my body. I eagerly begin licking as soon as the top layer of my tongue iced over. As soon as I made contact tori started shaking like a leaf up top.

A gasp breaking through as she finaly came flooding my mouth. I layed a gentle kiss to her then slowly climbed back up her body to look into her tired sleepy chocolate eyes. "Wakey wakey , sleppy head we have to train."

Tori used her last ounce of strength to roll them over. Seeing as they had been going at it since 5 this morning and it was now 9:56, it wasent to much. "Who gives a shit", Tori yawned as she settled into her girlfriends arm, while using her to telekinesis power to pull the cover over them " Our dad's own this control center and we're the best they have to offer, it's not like we can be fired."

Jade smirked at her tan skinned compaioon who became more like her everyday "Well I guess your right about that, the only reason commander order this practice anyway is because dad threatned to demote him to a lower position."

Jade snuggled more into her warm girlfriend as she thought about how funny it would be to see their drill commander Michale Collins get yelled at. The man may be the best Danny coach out their but his people skills are 300x worse than Jades on a good day.

(No Pov)

As Jade and Tori slept off their latest session grunting and moans of pain was being heard throughout the basement of Hollywood Art's Headquarters as everyone was sweating thier buts off training.

"Damn it Shapiro , We don't pay you to lay on the ground and whine like a bitchy lite girl." Collins spoke loudly " NOW GET OFF YOUR ASS AND TRAIN." Commander Michale Collins could easily intimidate the best of them with his 6 foot frame and shaggy blonde buzz cut, but to the group of superhumans in that room he merely irritated them.

Especially one equally tired Robbie Shapiro. Slowly standing up ,while huffing angrily and ignoring Andre's sympathetic gaze he quickly smoothed down his workout uniform to continue training. With black and gray camouflage shorts as well as a white muscle shirt on as his gear for today. Robbie although not as fit as Beck and Andre kept up well. He was 5'11 went curly jet black hair and pale skin. His broad shoulders went well with his ripped arms and 6 pack. Before he could even get into position he heard a deep voice pierce through his ear drum. "SHAPIRO, if u wanna put on your pink tutu and trirl like a ballerina then you can visit HQ ten." Collins called out ruffley a hearty laugh following soon after.

A lowly growl rumbled from deep within Robbie as his inner animal fought to be released. Not being able to control he let out a huge growl gaining everyone's attention. Not a sound was heard as hefty black tiger with white tips on his fur took place in front of the Commander who now had a noticeable wet spot on the front of his pants.

Jade chuckled from the top of the balcony watching in front of her. Dressed in pants identacal to Robbie's shorts a and a black t-shirt, she decided to intervene before sombody got their head chewed off. Using her invisibility power to go without being noticed she quickly made her way to the wolf who was ready to pounce. She made herself visible to Robbie and Tori who now stood at the top of the

stairs.

A bark immediately left Robbie upon noticing her as he got ready to jump at jade who was now standing in front of Collins. Although everyone their was terrified she simply raised her eyebrow challengingly as she took a step forward and petted his fur instantly calming him. He whimpered in submission knowing he was in for it as they trotted upstairs Jade still unseen.

They walked into the elevator already prepared thanks to Tori who was now taking over everybody's mind to wipe the last couple of minutes away from their memory.


	2. Some nice Information

Jade smirked as she watched her brother glance fearfully at her as he put on some more comfortable clothes. Her eyes found a new target as the door began to creep open.

(Tori's Pov)

After preparing the old elevator which took for ever to come down from the top floor of HQ I walked briskly down the stairs to a hidden part of the basement. I found a sense of calm in my mind before having to block out everyone's thoughts.

My ability to read a persons mind was the hardest to control out of all six of my powers. It took months until I was able to actually block out other thoughts and read whose I wanted to. The overpowering experience proved effective as I was able to here the thoughts of my crush and now girlfriend letting me know I was thought of constantly in a more then friendly way.

After entering and clearing everybody's mind of the last few minutes, I walked over to Beck and Andre to make sure nothing was to suspicions. "Hey guys sorry I'm late" I spoke as nonchalantly as I could trying not to laugh at the wet spot on Collins pants, which seemed to be where all the trainers was focused.

(No Pov)

Hearing Tori's greeting caused diffrent reactions to both boys. While Beck was calm as ever and genuinely happy to see a friend. Andre , though unnoticed by Tori, was practically drooling at the sight he turned around to. Tori was in short black tights that came about mid thigh, with a spaghetti strap tank top that showed off her cleavage nicely. "Hey Chica" Andre spoke with a sense of nerves he always seemed to get when seeing the half latina, "I didn't see you walkin here."

Beck ran a sweaty hand through his long hair "Looks like we both should pay more attention ", he chuckled, "cause I

don't remember Robbie and I finishing our sparing match or him leaving."

Tori let a breath of relief past through her mouth quietly once she realized neither of them was to suspicions to investigate.

After making small talk for a couple of minutes her along with Cat headed to the east section of floor 98 in ,what the kids like to call, Hollywood Art's Headquarters. Apparently your dad owning a command center has its advantages. One being getting a whole bunch of space for you and your girlfriend.

Cat , dressed in pink cargo pants along with a white t-shirt, obsorbed her best friend with a slightly raised eye brow .

"So are you not gonna tell me why you wiped our memory clean" Cat smirked at tori's suprised look "cause I mean I would really love to know how Collins got that stain on his crotch."

(Tori's Pov)

I laughed quietly at the smirk on cat's have been friends since the second grade. I promise some times I may as well not be the one able to read minds

"Robbie lost control" I spoke softly leaning against the elevator "and since he doesn't want anyone to know he's a level six superhuman like us I decided to wipe their memory of the past couple of minutes.

( No Pov)

Cat sighed deeply as she thought over what Tori said. "I mean not that I have anything against him or anything, but Robbie needs to do better" Cat spoked with a slight a edge to her voice, "He needs to realize that you can't just wipe people memory all willy nilly because he becomes a little irritated."

"Jeez Cat chill, so he's having a longer time adjusting then most" Tori eyebrows rose at the anger she heard distinctively in the red heads voice, " I mean this is Robbie you know, Jade's brother.

"THATS NOT THE POINT TORI!" Cat exclaimed loudly, while throwing her hands up in fustrastion. Turining away not proving to be effective seeing as though they were still in the slow moving elevator. "Do you really think the counsel or the rest of the world is gonna see it that way when they end us all from hiding not only a upper level super human but one at a level six."

Tori looked sadly to Cat's 5"3' frame that was leaning against the elevator with her eyes closed. "Cat...Kitty I know your upset about what happened to your family all those years ago and then again to your mom recently.

Tori stepped towards her wrapping her arms around the girl's neck as she spoke even softer almost whispering "but things aren't like that anymore, the first thing I asked for when dad became seond in command was to have some type of law against demons and vampires who just randomly decide to murder higher up supernatural people.

Cat sniffed as her voice broke "It didn't change anything, just because he suggested it to the counsel doesn't mean anything." Cat wrapped her arms around her best friends waist as she cried silently recalling that horrible day "we still get picked off one by one and hiding any type of power is a big no anyway. That's why the wizards and us have to have a checkup every month.

Tori pulled away slowly to look the shorter girl in the eyes,"What if I told you I could change that."

(In Jades and Tori's Room)

(Jades Pov)

I turned my head from Robbie quickly to the sound of my door opening. A breath of relief flowed from my body as I noticed it was just Tori, but was swiftly replaced with confusion at her warning glare. That is until I noticed a certain red head behind her.

My jaw locked up on its on as my eyes hardened. Tori noticing my gaze walked past me trying to fix me with a stare as she went over to my brother. "Hey Rob, I didn't really get the chance to speak earlier with all the chaos, are you okay."

Robbie smirked at me earning an eye roll before greeting Tori with a goofy grin "Hey Toro, fine and dandy now that your here"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes once again at his harmless flirting as he and Tori became engaged in an animated conversation about something I could care less about.

My face adopted a glare as my eyes landed on the red head who also joined in on the conversation. All three was on the long L-shaped black couch.

Robbie sat with his feet up on the coffee table an arm swung around the back of was seated next to him mirroring his postion, both turnt slightly towards each other as they faced off in a heated discussion about something.

What really bugged me was Cat's head in my girlfriends lap while her hands played with her bwown locks.

Tori's constantly telling me that their just best friends sisters even , but she has a sister, a real one, and Tori and her are no where near that close.

I was so caught up in thinking that I didn't notice my brother and girlfriend leave or the red head appear next to me.

(No Pov)

Cat rolled her eyes at the two, as the door closed, hearing there debate over comic books continue in the hall.

Looking around the room she noticed Jade standing across the hall leaning against the black and dark green walls. She now understood why Tori was so bummed when she lost the bet to Jade deciding who did the decorating. What she didn't understand was how her best friend could date some one so cold hearted.

With a sigh, Cat rose as she remembered her promise to attepmt to connect on some level with the menacing girl.

Cat shoved her hands in her pockets and cleared her throat. "Sooo...how has your day been so far?" Ignoring her questions jade asked one of her own. "Where's Tori and Robbie?"

"They went to get some takeout."

Jade rolled her eyes knowing that it could only have been her girlfriend to suggest that. With all the food in that kitchen 15 people could live their without ever leaving.

Hearing Cat once again try to make conversation she grunted and swiftly turned around heading for the kitchen.

(Cat's Pov)

I growled deep and low at being brushed off. I fully understand how Robbie feels when it comes to controlling the animal within.

I'm only a level 4 superhuman. Your levels are decided by how many powers you have in total. Your number of powers are based on your family and their ranking. That's why Tori, robbie , and jade all were level six, since the practically royalty in the supernatural world with the West not far behind. The powers you get are based solely on your personality. That's why we all have a hard time controlling them when our emotions are in overdrive. My four powers are Shapeshifting , elasticity, body switch, and duplication.

I tried with failed attempts at controlling the rage within me as I stalked after Jade. Unlike Robbie I choose to let my inner animal take over my mind in human form rather then it's natural form.

"Hey West, what's your deal?" I spoke angrily.

"My deal valentine is you." Me, I haven't done shit to her. "You trying to make moves on MY girlfriend."

I rolled my eyes at her "This chizz again, me and Tori are friends no more no less"

"I'm sorry I forgot you aren't as smart as the rest of us , but the things you do are not in the 'friend' job description." She snorted as she took her freshly made coffee and sat in the living room to watch tv.

Another growled escaped me at her insult. Its no secret I just barley graduated high school with the rest of the gang. I never really was concerned with school considering the fact I had superhuman abilities at the time I mean wouldn't you be otherwise distracted.

"Ahhh is the little doggy upset, or should I say wolfy" She teasingly smirked as she found a channel, glancing back at me. "You don't have to go do you, cause I left my leash and collar in the weight room across the hall."

I grit my teeth as I hardened my stare at the back of her head "First of all West I'm a wolf not a dog there's a difference."

God it irritates the fuck out of me when someone does that

" And second if I wanted Tori I would still have her."

I smirked at her confused glare as she quickly made her way over to me.

(Jades Pov)

I felt myself tense up as I heard the words leave her mouth. Still have her? "What do you mean you would still have her." I questioned as soon as we were face to face with about two feet bwteen us.

She laughed loud and annoyingly before answering "Now whose a little on the slow side" She continued laughing as if it was the funniest joke ever.

I tighented my fist even tighter my nails now pierceing my skin.

"Well Jade if you must know me and Tori dated in middle school."

I could literally feel my blood boiling inside of me at that confession. "For two years actually, it was the best time of my life"

She once again laughed as she brushed past me throwing her hands up in an dramatic fashion. "Now come on jade you didn't really think you were her first did you" I felt my whole body heat up quickly my fire power lighting my hair into flames as well as my hands , with both being a blazing blue.

She was now on the couch with her feet kicked up like she owned the place with my beer in one hand and the remote in the other as she continued to talk."Tori has a very high sex drive. I promise that girl can go for hours on end it's ridiculous" She snorted " I mean it's almost like she couldn't get enough, when we stopped at a red light, in school, countless times under a restraint table" she looked off to the side smiling as if she was having a flashback "including the first date."

All sane thoughts went out as she went on to describ Tori's first time which was with

her.

I turned the flames in my hands into a ball and aimed going for her head.

Unfortunately she ducked in time and it struck the tv. She turned to face me but instead of seeing I was met with the face of Tori. "Come on Jadey you wouldn't lay a hand on me would you?"she spoke mockingly with a smirk.

(No Pov)

Cat huffed, panting slightly as she hid behind the kitchen counter. Even she new she couldn't beat Jade. Powers or not the raven haired girl held the best hand to hand comeback record.

Also with Jade having better powers her only chance was tire the girl out and hopefully get the upper hand. She stood up when she heard Jade approach and made 6 duplicates of her self. Her wolf form wouldn't be productive if Jade turned to her metal form which was near by indestructible.

When she was on her third duplication she was stopped by a searing pain on her arm. Jade appeared in front of her. Her pale skin now had a green tint to it as acid dripped from her palm. Her face held a evil smirk as her eyes now solid black had Cat frozen In fear.

Just as Jade raised her hand to strike again the door burst open shocking them both. Loud laughter was heard from the hall leading into the living room only for it to abruptly be cut off.

(With Robbie and Tori / Robbie Pov)

I chuckled quietly as we walked down the hall next to Tori. We decided to leave and get some takeout for everyone. Now while I was simply hungry Tori wanted to give Jade and Cat some time to make friends as she put it.

I silently went along with it because the longer I could postpone my sister scolding me the better. She can be a pain In the ass but she wants what's best. I may be his spitting image but Jade had dad's personality inside and out. Speaking of him dad use to fool around a lot before he settled down. Which is how he ended up with two kids by two diffrent people at the age of 23.

My mom died during the labor process so I never got to know her or any of her relatives since they blamed both me and dad for her death. Although he was inexperienced and scared, dad stepped up to the plate and took care of his responsibilities taking care of both me and Jade whose mother ran off to who knows where. He even went as far as to give me my mom's last name. That's why Michael West is and always will be my hero. Now his evil girlfriend Heather can kiss my pale white ass.

While we both share certain aspects with my dad me and Jade are polar opposites but that doesent stop us from getting along. With only two weeks bwteen us (me being the oldest) we are near by inseparable. There are some things we do have in common though. Like the inherated West temper. Also , though I'm not proud to say the ways of a player.

I think Jade and I are the products of my dad's ways in his younger days. Back in middle and high school, Jade had boys and girls on their knees for her. She thought is was funny how easy it was to seduce and get people riled up. That was her life until tenth grade when she met Tori.

I smirked just thinking about how shocked Jade was to learn Tori wouldn't be an easy catch. In fact I thought it was hilarious how instead of making Tori fall , Jade found herself being reeled into a five year long relationship by the pure beauty that is Tori Vega. I was and still am gay and even I had a bit of a crush on her back then.

As for me, I don't take joy in the heartbreaking proccess like my dad and sister. Unlike Jade who refused to give herself to anyone, I was like a horny dog jumping from bed to bed with no trouble at all. Guys, girls, and sometimes both at the same sexual preferences worry dad almost as much as our sed hanits. All he says is keep it out of the house, or away from the command center when ever we enter The Vortex.

Tori and I were now walking down the hall to Her and Jades section of the 98th floor, hands loaded with sushi.

Our dad's are know as the brothers of vindication. It was decided long ago that the supernatural world would need guidance and therefore a leader. But with all the diffrent types of inhuman species it was hard coming to an agreement for who or better yet what will take the lead. A war fought long ago left the superhumans victorious. Personally and completely unbiased I think we are the correct ones to hold all authority. With the exception of wizards and witches, we are the only ones who even with our abnormal abilities can find it in our hearts and soul to show equal rights. I mean even though we have a couple bad apples ourselves goblins,vampires,and wolf's are completely out of the question with thier naturaly evil a state of mind. This only left demons and God's who were always at each others throat so much they wouldn't have time to lead an empire. Not that an demon would ever be considered.

With what would lead settled all that was left to figure out was who. This was decided easily. They went by the most powerful one at that time. All of this was settled in around the mid 1500s and continued until 1876 when level 12 superhuman Timberlamd Cross fell in love with vampire and steered the supernatural world Into a new era. He made a group of people named the vortex counsel to help guide the ruler and overthrow him if all agree to it. The counsel consisted of 18 people and a calibration of all things all times there must be a minimal required number of each. This includes two witches,two wizards,two vampires, two werewolfs, two gods, two superhumans, and one goblin and demon each since they are both untrustworthy on their on account. The remaining four people are chosen by the ruler and can be of whatever species he chooses. There is a leader of the counsel, a second in command, and a chairman. Them along with the ruler and each of their families are considered royalty and protected at all cause as well as praised.

A couple of years ago a war broke out. Demons and werewolves teamed up to over throw the counsel and ruler. It was a suprise attack. It has happens a couple of times over the years whitch led to the order of protection for everyone and their family. They attacked during the celebration party of creating The Vortex. Everyone was so happy to have a whole city and enviorment away from humans just by going through a portal. With most of the guards as well as the royal families being intoxicated it assent that hard of a challenge to overthrow. It semmed as if there was no hope. Only seven people remained on the side of authority with all the others dead. Two of them being my dad and Tori's dad. With three of the seven being wizards they were quickly slaughtered by the wolves. The remaining four were our dad's two superhumans, one God, and a vampire. The vampire though held off with all its might was taken down by a demon lord. Bleeding out with a stick stuck deep in his abodomen, the God spoke a quick prayer before saying a powerful chant repeatedly. The night sky was suddenly replaced with a clear picture as gold shifted through the air into the palm of the bleeding God. He then threw all of the mystical glow into dad and David filling their bodies from head to toe with the power and witts of an angelic God along with their superhuman abilities naming them the brothers of vindication, who stop at nothing to bring peace and justice to the land which they live.

Together our dads beat what was left of the army with their powers and new gift. The ruler, who had been locked away imideatly, wanted to make them both kings and have them lead the colonies for years to come. But both refused so be settled for making David, who rescued him from the a growling wolf his second In command and my dad his chairman. The ruler King James Pierce held the up most respect for our fathers and showed his gratitude by changing the law of rulers being decided by the receding one. If he is incapable of deciding then the next leader will be the leader of the counsel and proceding with the chain of command.

The ruler passed away two years ago leaving the throne to his son James Pierce Jr. and the leader of counsel his daughter Rebbeca is still second in command and dad is still chairman as decided by James Jr.

As a parting gift James senior gave dad and a huge command center in the vortex world. I has exactly one hundred floors. The first few is a mimic of a typical building for curious humans. The next 20 are the actual control center filled with diffrent agents who help keep things under control. Levels 30 through 80 are complete training rooms there to serve all types of supernatural beings from the time they get thier powers and help guide them. I do t really know what's on 40 through 90,while 41-80 are rooms for all the trainers that come to stay with us. From 90-92 is what David likes to call the normal life for us. He said he had to grow up fast as a kid and didn't want that for any of us. Dad being the only child, and the family disowning him when he got powers is very close with David. He said that's the brother he never had and the only family besides Jade and I that he has left.

I mean honestly I love the Vegas. I don't know anyone more selfless and kindhearted like them, well with the exception of Trina. Man don't even get me started on that girl. It's like the good genes skipped right over her.

My favorite Vega how ever is Timothy Vega. He's Tori twin and when I say they are completely alike inside and out I mean it. It's kinda freaky. They both have Sandy Brown hair. Tori grew hers out so now it comes to her mid back, while Tim let his grow out so that it frames around his face. Their tan skin is enough to have anyone running around in circles. Tim has a six pack and ripped arns, and Tori had abs that are just right for a girl and not Man like. And if their bodies aren't enough they both have clone personalities that you would dream of your spouse having. Their so kind and thoughtful of others but at the same time have a wild dark side that comes out every now and then to keep you interested.

It's kinda weird none of us met until they transferred to our high school. I find it weird how our dad's are so close but never introduced thier kids. I mean if they did we probably would all be married to each other by now.

Cause if you didn't catch it before I am hopelessly in love with one Timothy Vega. It's not like he doesn't though. We were each other's first. We have been sleeping around together since the beginning of 10th grade. I think we knew each other for all of the three weeks before we gave in. Neither of us have tried to take the next step therefore we aren't in a relationship. I don't mind at all I meaan I may love him and I did then but I don't want to be committed to one person. I think he knows that just like I know he doesent want to tell his dad he bats for both teams.

I really don't understand why all of us jump from gender to gender like that I would say because we have seen way weirder things since you start all your studying and learning at a young age even if you don't have your powers but hey I ain't complaining.

Me and Tori was rounding the corner just in time to see a body thrown through the door. It took me a moment to realize it was Timothy as he layed on the grown in front of us with pieces of wood surrounding him.

His jaw had a purple bruise forming on it. His shirt was ripped to shreads he looked to be in great pain.

Tori dropped the food and bent down towards him and I quickly made to follow but was slammed into the wall. I looked up to see Cat in her wolf form hovering over me. My vision swirled as my whole body shuddered in pain. Just as Cat was about to lunge again she was tackled to the ground by Jade as they went spiraling to the floor fighting. I saw Tori help a dizzy Timothy up as she looked around confused.

(Tori's Pov)

I laughed at Robbie when he said we better hope Jade didn't kill cat as was rounding the corner. I realize now I should have taken him serious as I glanced over to make sure he was okay. I then turned to Jade and Cat when I help Tim up. I can't belive this. Whoose idea was it to leave them alone again.

Seriously though what could have made them go nuts like this. It's looks like they both lost control. I looked around contemplating my options as u communicated telepathically with Tim , trying to decided who was gonna get who.

Tim quickly spurred into action, slanging Cat across the hall into the living room with just a gesture of his head. Jade leaped up ready to strike but I took control of her mind. I promised her I would never do it unless absolutely needed but with the look on her face I think this qaulifies.

I watched the calmness wash over her whole body as I switch out her thoughts of killing with one's of complete sincerity. She looked almost confused about what she was doing until she was once again tackled by Cat. "Damn it Tim I thought you were handeling that" I yelled at him.

He turned towards me out of breath and panting, gesturing wolfy towards Cat. It would be a funny sight under diffrent circumstances. " Jeez Tori, you try controlling a wild wolf it's not as easy as it seems." He spat, while glaring at me.

I simply raised an eyebrow, and turned towards both Cat and Jade. I took complete control over both of third minds at the same time making them fall asleep right their on the spot without in less then ten seconds , without blinking.

"Well then you fucking show off why didn't you do that in the first place." He gritted his teeth making his swollen jaw even more noticeable as he helped Robbie into the room who had glass sticking out of his thigh but was otherwise okay. I smirked at him teasingly "because baby bro I like making things harder on you" I teased him as I slid in both unconscious girls using my telepathic powers.

I laughed as he gave me the finger and tossed me a Pepsi from the fridge taking one from himself as we both landed on the couch next to each noticing Robbie's confused gaze. "So what have you been up to sis" Tim made conversation out loud as he communicated with me using our minds telling me to play along. I shook my head knowing he just wanted to mess with Robbie. "oh well you know I-

"WHAT THE HELL" Robbie yelled as we burst in to laughter on the couch spilling our drinks. "Did you two not see what I just SAW!"

We just continued laughing at him until a noise from behind us calmed us down. I turned around to see my girlfriend coming to and just on time. She has serious explaining to do.

(Authors Note)

Man it took the longest to right this chapter. I know some of it may be confusing so if you guys have any questions just post them. Oh and sorry for the delay. I know I said it was gonna be posted last night, I kinda got sidetracked. Next chapter we meet Timothy Vega.


	3. Informing Part 1: Tori Vega

Hey guys, im not really good at explaining the characters thoughts so I wanted to write this in order to help you get a better understanding of the characters background and their way of thinking like I did in my first story. Im gonna post a character after every chapter instead of all at once. This way you can still enjoy the story then turn around and learn about a character. First up Victoria Vega

Bio's

Tori Vega: Tori is 23 years old lesbian, who couldn't be anymore loud and proud. She loves the life of the supernatural world, just as much as she adores the mortal life.

She has a luxury life in both worlds. Going to one of the greatest performance arts school had its perk as it led to her being an international pop star. In the brief time from graduating Hollywood Art's, also the name of her father's shared command center chosen by both the West and Vega kids, Tori has had seven multi platinum albums and enough money to suport her great great great grandherself

While she is the role model for kids in the real world, she serves as a hero in the supernatural one. She has saved countless beings who decided to go AWOL or lost control. Many of them being powerful demons overcome with evil urges. She lives in the mortal land with her brother and drummer Timothy Vega in their shared house towards the outskirts of Hollywood away from wondering eyes.

She is in a commited six year long relationship with her girlfriend Jade West and is enjoying the craziest ride of her life with her over bearing soul mate. Along side her is her two best friends Andre Harris and Caterina Valentine. Dating the latter briefly in middle school the two have been friends since second grade and are closer now than ever before to the dislikes of Jade. She literally has the best of both worlds and only lives by one rule that truly helps to maintain balance. Always put friends and family first. No Matter the circumstances or the odds. It's better to live In a cardboard box surrounded by family then to stay in a mansion with the company of butler's and maids.

Powers

While your social ranking usaully depends on your family background your powers are soley based on your personality. Thats why most superhumans or Zran's as they perfer to be call (the name given to them by the very first king) have such a hard time maintaing control when there emotions are at play.

Tori is known as 'The Future' of the supernatural world to the counsel. If not for the bravery of her dad and potential father in law, then definetly her powers alone.

Unlike any other zran or supernatural creature before her Tori is literaly untouchable and a force to be recloned with. Although only a level six her power of complete mind control and the ability to drain the life out of any one she pleases with a sinple touch makes her superior to all, and everyone knows it. Well all except her until recently, when an eranged demon high off angle dust spilled the beans.

The counsel wanted to hold kff as long as possible of the option of informing her of her true capabilities. They feared she would one day become against the greater good, and with her being in good relations with the West who were known to go rouge that didnt increase thier hope.

It would seem as though none was needed as the young adult who before and after learning of her true nature was and still is level headed and collected. So much to the point that astound demons who couldnt understand her none existent need for power, tested her thoroughly on mutiple occasions. Some wanted her to side with them while others perferred to simply attack. The pure evil that lay on the other side led to the counsel wanting to protect her rather then berate her, which eventually led to leaving her alone completely. Especially with the know and proven fact of Zrans being completely irrational when thier emotions are on high, didnt want to further irritate any member of the Vega family. Not that it proved to be to effective.

Everyone else may think its a opurtunity of a lifetime but the results of her powers was forcing a inner turnmoil within her so great the whole world should be concerned.

Tori's powers

°Complete mind control - with this power Tori has the world in the palm of her hands. Rather its wiping a memory or creating a non existent one she can drive you crazy. If thats not dangerous enough in its own nature, with just a whisper of her lips or a thought in her mind she can have control over that person's mind and body. When they say complete control they meant it.

°Life/Power Aborbtion - This power caused a lot of debate on rather or not to be counted as two or one power but with the final counsel member argueing that taking aways one powers are like taking thier life it was counted as one. Its also the easiest to use and explain while at the same time a mystery. Although put in the situation numerous times, Tori has never intentionly attempted to drain the life or powers of anyone before finding it completely unbareable to live with that guilt again no matter what harm was bestowed upon her first. Although she did during her young teen years against a level 2 Zran, draining him and gaining her third and fourth power. Healing and resurrection.

°Healing- this power earned itself number one priorty and all time favorite on Tori's list when she used it for the first time. Timothy and her had been fooling around one night a couple of years ago when two wolfs came out of no where and attacked them. She had better luck than her drunken brother who got torn to shreads. When she was finaly able to control the wolf her twins chest was nothing but a mangled mess. She burst into tears as soon as her brown eyes caught site of him, leaning over his chest and stroking his auborn colored hair that cover half of his closed eyes. Suddenly a blinding gold light shined brightly from her hands as she watched on mesmerized as her brothers body slowly but surely repaired the damaged done by the wolf. Its needless to say that her brother and her never touched a drop of alcohol again after that.

°Resurrection- This power was juat as effective as her healing one. This ability was found useful when she and Jade got in a brutal battle with an angry demon and equally pissed goblin. It was well worth seeing as Jade was a passionate and submissive lover lover for the following two weeks.

°Telepathy- This power was the easiest to come to terms and probably the most fun. There is nothing greater than being able to cook some popcorn without having to move out of your extremly comfortable girlfriends arms. Which is exactly how she discovered that exact power.

Heat vision- Tori's first and Jades favorite power caused a hell of destruction to her bedroom. It was the day Cat broke up with her. They had been lounging around her room, when Cat explained how she wanted to break up with her. She talked about how even though she had fun with Tori it was diffrent now that they were in high school and she wanted to explore other options. Tori, not at all pleased with her choice of words, got mad and things quickly got heated. Outraged, Tori had squeezed her eyes close in fustration and when she opened them back red lasers shot out of her eyes scaring Cat and herself. Even though she needed someone to vent and talk to after the ordeal, Tori didnt speak to Cat for the next two months. With all her free time that was usually spent with her ex-girlfriend, Tori had found Jade and almost like majic fell in love with her. Realizing she sorta did exactly what Cat had wanted she apologized numerous time to her best friend, feeling even more guilty that she broke thier promise to remain ftiends no matter what.


End file.
